Striker
Striker is a member of the staff of Counter-Terrorism. He believes he is fast as lightning, but he got struck by a lightning in de_aztec. He previously had a Steyr AUG, and changed to Maverick M4A1 in de_dust2. He was headshot by Camper in de_dust2 (once again, he is the first one to die). He has six kills after Strikers Rampage. He has two deaths (probably three, however, due to chicken Hacker) Forward is the main character in the spin-off, the Rampage Striker animation. In animation, he killed everyone in the opposing team, but Hacker overwhelmed him with his stockpile of arsenal making Striker rather distraught. Yep. Appereances DE_aztec Striker was one of four players to be introduced in de_aztec along with Lagger, Newbie, and FD God. Finding and attacking Killer almost immediately, Striker was definitely a strong and competitive player, but for some absurd complicated magic he was struck by lightning and was the first to die. DE_Dust2 Striker appeared again in de_dust2 and ended up accidentally hitting The Pro with the pistol he tossed when getting his weapon. The Pro yells out in fury, then challenges Striker to a knife-fight. At the very moment that the freezetime ends Striker runs outside the building and is immediately headshot sniped by Camper and is, again, the first to die. Counter Strike: Global Offensive Trailer Striker appears briefly in this trailer, turning a corner only to be killed by Hacker's energy blast. Striker's Rampage Striker´s greatest success was in the de_dust2 short Striker´s Rampage. At first, he threw a smoke bomb at Camper to avoid being shot at by him as he went into battle,he executed Newbie at close range with his M4A1. Taking a flashbang with him, he ran to the largest group of terrorists, blinding Killer and Lagger and doing an acrobatic jump forward and kills the duo with dual USP at the same time. Then he bore down on FD God with his M4A1 and eventually killed him. And then he stabbed Dumbass once he got to him. And after realizing that he had been found by Camper, he sniped him in the face with the USP. There was a dramatic moment in which Striker celebrated his victory, when he is suddenly cut short when the chicken, who is hacker, began pecking at his foot. The chicken was kicked away by Striker, furious at the loss of his moment, but then the chicken simply got pissed off. Striker turned around just in time to see the chicken get all the weapons in the game, including the ones that actually weren't. Flashdeck 100k Celebration Striker appears in the celebration, aiming with his Dual USPs. Trivia * As shown in de_dust 2, he is afraid of The Pro, because The Pro is showing off by throwing his knife in mid-air. * Striker may be based on Counter Terrorist 1 from CS Mansion * Striker can be fairly experienced, as shown in Strikers Rampage; and because of his weapon skills. ** However, when judging his status in the image of the hacker's wrath, he may be a skilled player with bad luck. *In the alternative end of Strikers Rampage, it appears that he had dreamed the whole battle, and he is actually the first one to die, again. *As all characters are modeled around types of Counter Strike players, Striker is modeled after players who die first in a game. *Striker is the third best player in the counter terrorist team after The Pro. Gallery Striker Kicking Chicken.PNG Hackwrath striker.jpg Striker Disapproval Chicken.PNG Determined to kill FD God.PNG Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Skilled Players Category:Camper